Save Me From My Hell
by The Dreaming Allusion
Summary: She's been living with her abusive boyfriend for years now. She's given up hope on life. She just wants out. Will she change her mind when she meets one of her boyfriends workers? Or will their line of work end up killing them both? *NOW UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Preview

Preview:

***Hi, um this is my first story... so just give me your opinion on whether or not i should continue with it :) Thanks***

**~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~**

"James, please don't do this. You know he doesn't mean anything to me. I love you, only you! Please..." I cry out against his harsh blows to my body.

I really hadn't meant to let that boy talk to me at the grocery store. But he wouldn't stop talking to me. I hate him...

_No, this isn't his fault. It's yours, bastard child. _

I groaned. I hate you, evil inner voice.

"You KNOW you're mine. Why are you such a whore? You BELONG to me!" He roared.

"I know! James, I've learned my lesson. PLEASE stop!"

His left and is grabbing my hair, using it to hold me high in the air while his booted foot kicks me again and again. He throws me to the wall, and I hear a crack ring throughout the tiny apartment. I scream hopelessly again, the pain of a broken rib making it hard to breathe. He pauses, and looks me in the eye with a cruel glare, with an amused look on his devilish face.

Broke your rib, have I? That's just too bad. Now get the fuck up and clean up. A few... _friends_ are coming soon, and I don't want them starving to death. GET YOUR FAT ASS UP, BITCH." James growls.

What else could I do? I slowly get up and start limping to the kitchen to make dinner. He watches me for a few moments, and then stalks away to his room to get ready. I hear him slam his door, and I let my guard down. I lift my shirt up to see blue and black bruises all over. The one's from last week were still yellowing. Tears slide down my face as I prepare pasta for tonight. I knew his friends. They weren't friends. They were his workers. And in my life, I learned the hard way that there was a BIG difference.

My name is Bella Marie Swan, and I am treated like a slave.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I was asked to make this chapter a bit longer than the Preview… better? :D

Umm, I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the Preview. SORRY! I shall make up for that right now…

Chill: Well? Where is it?

Me: HUSH. I need a moment * sniffle *

Chill: * rolls eyes * whatever.

Me: * glare * I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT… but I do own Chill (you'll find out who he is in this Chapter) ^.^

Chill: Wait, what? You own me? o.o

Me: *giggle*

~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES RATED M MATERIAL.

Chapter 1: The Workers

After cooking the meal, I retreat to my room (more so called the laundry room) and quickly change into "bitch clothes", as James calls them. I rush to pull on the short mini shirt and lace bra, wincing as the materials scratch my bruises. As I leave the room, I pause to look at my reflection in the full-length mirror. I growl. I look like such a whore.

_Because that's all you'll ever be._

Shut up.

_You know it's true._

I don't CARE. Leave me alone!

I swear, that voice is going to kill me long before James has a chance to. The doorbell rings. I walk to the door and pause before I open it. Taking a deep breath, I grasp the doorknob.

"Bella, open the freaking door!" James yells out from his room.

I jump, and then pull the door open as quickly as I can. As usual, James's four best workers are standing in 2 file lines on the other side.

In front on the right, with his blonde curly hair practically covering his deep red eyes, Jasper looked down on me with a pained look. He didn't feel any resentment or pity for me, his face just always looked like someone had shot him multiple times. My guess is that he never truly got over losing his first wife…the one he himself killed. I'm not sure why he killed her, but he still wears the scars from the fight she put up on that day.

Dozens of them rivet down from his shoulders to his fingertips, while a few cover his face. Over his eyelid, on his forehead, from his chin to his left ear… I'm positive he was hiding so many more. Jasper was in charge of the working combats.

Standing left of Jasper was Emmett, who waved his large hand wildly in front of my face as a hello. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't giggle. I didn't want James finding out I expressed joy without his permission. Emmett was one of the workers who didn't mind talking to the slaves. He actually told us jokes and allowed us to enjoy ourselves! Although he seemed scary with his towering demeanor, strong build and bright red eyes, all of the slaves in the Nomad Castle knew that he was really just a big goofball of fun with dimples and short dark hair. Unless you got on his bad side, that is.

Emmett had first come in as a slave to the Nomad Castle 10 years ago. Even though he was not to speak to the leader, he still did everything in his power to make everyone laugh at his jokes. One day, James had overheard Emmett tell one of his funny tales and James had made Emmett his joker, as well as his right hand man. It was Emmett's job to cheer James up, and set his schedule for the week. This made Emmett rise to the top of James's list, so Emmett gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants.

Behind Emmett and Jasper, Chill crossed his arms to his chest and sent me a wink and a wide grin. Chill 's mischievous violet eyes went well with his whitish blonde hair. Yes, I said violet eyes. Chill was a human blood-drinking vampire, but his transformation had gone wrong. The red that normally took over human's eyes during transformation just tinted his once blue eyes, making them purple. He is smarter than any other vampire in the world, even James himself. This was a side effect to the transformation gone wrong, as well as being the only person in the world who could talk to the dead (and bring them back to life if he wanted to).

Chill was in charge of hacking and keeping track of the trades we held with other vampire leaders. His ability to talk to the dead comes in handy when we need background checks on some of the traders. The dead won't hesitate to talk about the ones that betrayed them.

I look at Edward last. His beauty always shocked me. He greeted me by running a hand through his messy bronze hair, and glaring at me with cold and calculating red eyes. I gulped as I took in his handsome, but deadly looks. He used to be the Volturi Prince. His father Aro Volturi was the old King. Aro was the world's most terrible leader. His idea of a punishment was standing in a corner for ten minutes. No one took him seriously. Edward started to despise the very man who made him. And so, he secretly joined James's coven and formed a plot to undermine the King. Needless to say, we won without much of a fight. James took Edward in and re-crowned him the Nomad Prince. If anything were to happen to James, Edward would be brought into power.

For now, Edward is assigned to be the dungeon master. His hatred of Aro Volturi had brought out the worst in him. He is known as the most ruthless and cruel vampire to ever exist. His prisoners always died slowly and painfully, no matter what crime they've committed.

"BELLA!" James stormed out of his room, yelling my name.

I winced thinking he was going to hit me. It would be a shame to be punished in front of the workers. I didn't even know what I did this time.

"DAMMIT, why can't you-" He started, but stopped when he saw who were at the door.

"Oh." He smiled and joined me in front of the door, wrapping his arm around my waist. I bowed my head down and looked at the floor. I knew he wanted me to look down until I was needed.

"Good evening, Leader." Jasper's voice rang out through the apartment room. The other workers greeted James similarly.

"Hello, Leader." That had to be Chill.

"Hey, hey, hey Mister James!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Of course that was Emmett.

"My Father." I nearly moaned out loud at Edwards's voice. Dang, why was he so sexy?

James tightened his grip on me. I tried not to cry out as he pushed in on my bruises. He motioned for them to come in. I led them to the dining room table, where they always had meetings. Everyone sat down and looked at me. I blushed, but didn't move. I was sure that if I left before I was dismissed, I would be punished. Jasper was the first to speak.

"Isabella, will we be having a feast this evening? Or are you going to feed us again?" He questioned.

I gulped as I listen to him speak. I had forgotten to prepare a meal the last time they had a meeting and they had to improvise, using me as a quick meal. I tried not to remember them biting into me and sampling my blood.

"Y-yes, sir. You will all be h-having a feast this evening." I stuttered.

"Hooray! And the menu is?" Emmet asked.

"1 Seasoned 15 y-year old Caucasian female for the appetizer, 2 Stuffed 26 year old African American f-females for the main course, a-and for dessert you s-should be having 5 Sugared 7 year old Native American children, 4 male and 1 female. 1 child f-for each." I managed to whisper.

Everyone smiled and licked their lips.

"You have 10 minutes to go bring the appetizer, Bella." James waved me off to the kitchen. I ran off.

I stumbled into the kitchen and trudged to the pantry. I hated preparing dinner for the vampires. It was so hard to prepare. I could barely stomach it. I opened the pantry doors and pulled out the first 6 syringes. I filled them with liquid seasoning and prepared myself to go into the storage room. I took a deep breath and opened the soundproof door. I nearly cried at what I saw.

{RATED M MATERIAL STARTS HERE!}

The adult humans on the menu tonight were all chained to the walls of the room, their arms and legs spread out in an X position. The children desserts were kept in a small cage in the back of the room, tied to the floor by an ankle chain. No one was wearing clothes. James said that clothes were a privilege they could not earn. Thankfully, he always wanted his humans as unharmed as possible, so everyone was in good health.

Everyone was asleep except for the small female child. She sat cross-legged on the floor, looking at me with big pitiful brown eyes. I think she knew why she was here. She knew what I was going to do to her, and she had accepted it. She sent me a sad smile. I tried smiling back, but it came out looking more like a grimace. I walked over to the teenaged female Caucasian on the wall. I sighed. This was going to wake everyone up.

I placed all the syringes on the floor and picked the first one up. I carefully injected the seasoning into the girl's right arm. Her eyes shot open. I looked sadly at her. I knew having seasoning coursing through your body was not something you wanted to wake up to. I silently picked up the second needle and shot it into her left arm. This time she screamed.

I thanked god the soundproof door was closed. Sadly, I was right. Everyone woke up with a start and found me with the syringes on the floor. No one really knew what I was doing to the girl though. Except for the little girl in the cage.

I picked up the third needle and injected the seasoning into her right thigh. I watched as she hopelessly tried to stop me by wriggling herself around and trying to loosen the metal chains. Most of the children were crying now, frightened by the screams. The two African Americans watched me with angry eyes.

The fourth needed was injected into her other thigh, and I quickly bent down to retrieve the fifth needle from the floor. The teenager chose that moment to stop screaming. She knew it was no use. She had given up. I shot the fifth needle into her stomach. I was about to go retrieve the last needle, when she spoke.

"Y-your human." She whispered.

I stopped. I didn't expect her to say that. I thought for sure she would be screaming obscenities at me for causing her pain. I hesitated then answered.

"Yes."

She looked deep into my eyes.

"Why? W-why would y-you betray y-our own k-kind?"

My eyes grew cold at the word 'betray'.

"I had nothing to fight for. It was either join them or hide. James wanted me, so he has me." I whispered.

I injected the sixth syringe before she could say another word. She cried out weakly. I took that time to walk across the room and grab the rope and medical table. I came back to her and unlocked her chains. I grabbed her before she could hit the floor and bruise herself. I tied her hands and feet together, then lifted her up onto the medical table and wheeled her out of the storage room. She was too weak to try and escape.

{RATED M MATERIAL STOPS HERE!}

I stopped by the dining room door. The vampires stopped chatting to look back at me.

"Finally! How long was it going to take you, Bella? You only had two minutes left before I would have had to come get you." James bellowed.

"I'm sorry. I have your appetizer." I looked down and whispered.

"Bring it here." James said.

I wheeled the girl to the dining room table and shifted her so she lay face up on the table with her head facing James. She weakly tried to roll off the table. Everyone at the table growled at her. James took his hand and placed it on her forehead, so if she moved she would practically decapitate herself.

"No you stupid human. You stay on the table like a good girl. Everyone, please enjoy." And with that, he dipped his head down to her neck and bit. Jasper grabbed her left wrist and joined in, Emmett took the right wrist, then Edward drank from her stomach, and Chill from her right thigh. The girl jerked and screeched, but nothing deters hungry vampires.

I closed my eyes and tried not to breathe through my nose. The smell of blood makes me sick. Soon, the girl lost consciousness, and James began to speak while taking sips at the blood running down the girl's neck.

"Major, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Major? Huh, I've never heard that name before. Jasper answered. I guess Major was his code name. I re opened my eyes, wanting to listen to the conversation. I was a trustful slave, so they didn't mind saying things in front of me.

"Well, sir. With all due respect, I was going to ask if there was any other way we could get the shipment from the Amazon Coven. The Denali's have found our hideout and are planning an 'ambush'." He tried to cover his laughter when he said the last word.

James snorted.

"Right of course, the Denali's. We'll have to take care of them. Major, I give you permission to capture the 'ambushers'…" James suppressed a chuckle. "…And bring them over to Prince here for some fun. What do you think about that idea?"

"Yes sir." Jasper replied.

"Edward? Is this ok?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Edward simply raised his head from the girls stomach, pausing to look at James and give him a wide grin which showed all his teeth, then went back to drinking.

James chuckled.

"I thought so. Bella, go bring the main meals. You have 30 minutes."

I once again, rushed off for the kitchen. Along the way to the storage room, I paused at the refrigerator to pick up the pasta I had cooked earlier. I opened the door to the storage room, only to scream and fall to the floor at what I saw.

"Why, hello Isabella."

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFHANGER? O.o Who could it be?

R&R Please? :P

I'll give you a brownie…

James: Allusion?

Me: YES?

James: Shut up.

Me: …*sadness*

R&R to get James to leave me alone? :D

James: …*facepalm*

Me: *wink wink*


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I have made a schedule for myself. New chapters for SMFMH will be regularly posted every Tuesday and Friday. I'll try to tell you guys sooner if I can't post on a certain day :D

OH MY GOSHEROONIES, I HAVE 5 REVIEWS! I seriously thought no one was going to read this. I want to thank (in no particular order):

Olmiss06

Haylee21

Csuter

Britt Phobia

Forbiddenluv

THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY READING 3

Chill: AHEM.

Me: …Yes?

Chill: *raises an eyebrow*

Me: *sigh* I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN CHILL…AND THE NEW CHARACTER THAT'S COMING UP RIGHT NOW.

Chill: Gosh, what are you going to own next?

Me: * evil grin *

Chill: …*backs away*

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

A short, skinny man with straight black hair stood next to the little girl in the cage, poking her cheek with his index finger. The girl actually seemed pleased to see me, probably thinking I could save her from the annoying man poking her. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Adam! Is that really you?" I managed to say.

The man continued poking the girl, but looked up at me with his big grey eyes.

"Hey, Belly bean. How've you been? Jamie treating you well?"

The girl he was poking chose that moment to turn her head and bite Adam's finger.

"OW. No, no, no cutie pie. No biting. You know what? I like you. I think I'm going to name you Lollipop." Adam wagged his bitten finger at the girl, and then resumed poking her.

That poor girl, I thought. I was pretty sure he was going to ask if he could keep her. No one spoke for 15 minutes, then Adam decided to talk.

"Belly bear?" Adam whined out.

Here it comes.

"Yes?"

"Can I keep Lollipop here? She's a feisty. And I do need a friend at home. Please? Pretty please with a sexy man on top?"

The vampires in the other room chose that time to interfere.

"Bella? It's been 32 minutes. We gave you a grace. Where's our foo-" James stopped short when he looked inside the storage room.

He was silent for a moment, and then started laughing hysterically. His laughter caused the other vampires in the dining room to come and check out what was happening.

One by one, they enter the room. As usual, the order was Jasper, Emmett, Chill, and Edward. They all take one look inside the storage room and start laughing along with James.

They had all just witnessed Adam having a poking contest with the girl. He had ended up convincing the girl to stick her hand out of her cage to poke his cheek while he poked hers. They both had a look of determination on their face.

Finally, the girl gave up and glared playfully at Adam. Adam smiled victoriously, and then walked over to the group that had gathered at the storage room door.

"Jamie, my hunk of hotness. What have you been doing lately? Oh, and look. You brought the sexy gang here with you!" Adam squealed.

He smiled and winked flirtatiously at the four other vampires.

Jasper awkwardly smiled back, Emmett waved, and Chill winked back. Even Edward the Cold decided to give Adam a hint of a smile.

"Ha, Adam, what on Earth are you doing in the storage room?" James asked.

"Adam. I don't really like that name anymore, honey. How about everyone calls me Addie from now on?" Adam pondered.

"Yeah, sure. Addie. You didn't answer my question, silly boy." James chuckled.

"Oh right. Ha, well it's a funny story, chickadees." Adam stalled.

Chill walked over to the dining room and gestured.

"We have time." He said smoothly.

"We really do, Ada- I mean, Addie." Emmett laughed.

Emmett was the first to follow Chill back to the dining room. Jasper and Edward followed suit. James sighed, grabbed Adam's arm, and walked him over to the dining room.

"Ooh, Jamie. How did you know I like being _manhandled_?" Adam asked in a sultry voice.

James snorted and shook his head, but otherwise ignored his question.

"Bella? Come on now. I'm sure you want to hear about Addie's new adventures."

I grinned. I loved when Adam came over. He always made everyone so happy… and he spread awkwardness and "manly flirtation" wherever he went.

By the time I walked into the dining room, everyone was already seated where they once were, Adam taking a seat next to Chill. I smiled. I was the only one who knew that Adam had a gigantic crush and Chill… and that Chill was crushing back. I watched as Adam leaned closer to Chill as if he was going to whisper something in his ear, but instead kissed his cheek lightly. Chill blushed.

Huh, I didn't know Chill could blush. Must be another side effect to the transformation. I also noticed that the appetizer had been cleaned up and the table was shiny clean again.

"So Addie. Would you care to tell us why you were playing with our food?" James asked jokingly.

"Well, I was going to use the front door to come in, but as I was walking below this apartment…" Adam started, but made a face at the word 'apartment'.

"This apartment is the new Nomad Castle, Addie. We had to move to New York, and obviously there are no real castles in N.Y, so we just decided to renovate an old apartment." James interrupted.

"I see. Ugh, you need a designer in here though. Oh, I know the BEST designer. She lives here in New York actually. She is the fucking bomb when it comes to design. I swear though, that bitch needs a man. Hey Jasper…"

"I'm not interested in dating again, Addie. Nice try though." Jasper smirked.

"Drat. Well, you'll come around, sexy." Adam winked.

"Addie? Continue?" Emmett asked.

"Right. Where was I? Oh yes. So I was walking under your 'Castle', getting ready to come in and tell you something, but then I heard the cutest little voice drifting down from your 6th story window. I naturally, had to check it out. So I climbed up there and came in through that open window. It was a little gross looking in there, but then I saw the most adorable human girl singing. I guess in retrospect, I should have thought about why she was in a cage. Anyways, I just had to check her out." Adam continued.

"What did you have to tell me?" James asked.

"What? Oh, just something about that Denali bitch snatching some of your shipping's. Anyways, would you mind if I took Lollipop with me? She has potential."

"WHAT!" James roared.

"What? You were going to eat the little cutie. I mean, you can get another tiny girl if you really want to…"

"No, Addie. You can have the kid for a price. Gosh. I was talking about the Denali's taking MY shipments." James rolled his eyes and explained.

"Oh. Haha, YAY!" Adam squealed.

Everyone's eyes went to him.

"I meant yay for getting Lollipop. Not you being scammed, Jamie. Jeezies. How much would I have to pay for Lollipop?"

I saw Edwards hand twitch. Hmm, that's suspicious. What would you need your hand for now, Eddie? Feeling high strung? Need to excuse yourself to the bathroom for 20 minutes? I can help you with that…

_You're a slave. You're never going to be good enough to do that._

Shut up. This is my imagination. Nothing is impossible.

_Sure. Of course it is._

Then again… he is too good for me, isn't he? I shouldn't be thinking about things like that about him.

_Good girl. _

So what do I do now, if you're so smart?

_Suggest something to do about the situation. _

"Um, maybe Adam could help you take care of the Denali's and as payment, you could give him the girl?" I whispered quietly.

Everyone's eyes snapped over to my directed. Oh god. What have I done? James is going to punish me for sure for speaking out of context. I watched as James slowly walked over to me, one step taking what seemed like hours.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

"Why. You. Miserable. Little. Bitch." James spat.

I closed my eyes when I saw his hand rise up in a fist. Oh no.

"How DARE you talk when not asked to?" He yelled.

I braced myself.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE? I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SPEAK FOR A WEEK!"

I felt a light breeze wash over me from where the others sat around the table.

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF ME." I head James roar.

Um, ok. That wasn't what I expected. I risked opening my eyes and gasped in shock. James wasn't anywhere near me anymore. Instead, he was on the floor on the other side of the room. Edward was crouched above him, holding him down.

…What the fuck?

'…_What the FUCK?'_

'I already said that, bitch.

'

"EDWARD. GET OFF ME." James growled, irritated.

"…No?" Edward said haltingly.

"EDWARD. The bitch needs to learn a lesson. Now GET OFF."

"No. I don't want to." This time, Edward spoke with confidence and certainty in his voice.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

James was getting more and more agitated. This was not a good sign. What the hell was Edward doing? I scanned the room. The others were simply staring in shock at the two on the floor. Well, except for Adam. He was looking at Edward with joy all over his face. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to run around screaming and jumping. Huh. That's completely normal. Jasper kept on glancing at Adam through the corner of his eye. I guess Jasper felt Adam's weirdness too.

"Because…" Edward replied.

Oh this might be a good conversation to listen to.

'_Then focus back on them, and not the creepy gay guy.'_

'Hey, don't be mean.'

'_EDWARDS TALKING.' _

Right. I tuned back in on the event happening on the dining room floor. Edward seemed to be whispering in James's ear, while James's eyes just grew bigger and bigger at what he was hearing.

This is why having human hearing SUCKS.

Emmett and Chill were having the same reaction to what Edward was saying that James was. Jasper looked a bit haughty and all knowing, so I guess he already knew what Edward was saying. Adam was… well Adam looked as sad as me. Probably because he couldn't hear what Edward was saying either. I saw his mouth move silently, and he suddenly looked much happier. Of course he would use his abilities to cheat his way in.

'_Jerk.'_

I closed my eyes.

'Oh my god, will you shut up? You would have done the same thing.'

'…_Touché.' _

I slapped my forehead in frustration. My inner voice is an idiot.

I felt a something warm take my hand away from my forehead. I opened my eyes. Edward stood in front of me with a strange look on his face. Was it… anger? No, his eyebrows weren't mashed together. Maybe it was irritation. No, it couldn't be that because the corner of his mouth wasn't twitching uncontrollably. Maybe… it was his orgasm face? Whoa. What? Who the FUCK said that?

'_YOU did. Dummy.'_

Oh. Oops.

I giggled. Edwards face was looking stranger and stranger. Wait, why is he warm? Wasn't he a vampire like, 2 minutes ago? I decided now was a good time to poke his forehead, considering it looked all pretty and lovely.

"Ha-ha. Funny forehead. " I laughed as I poked it. It was so… hard.

'_That's what she said.'_

"Oh, that IS what she said! HAHAHA. I think I'm going to laugh my head off. IT'S FALLING! LOOK, LOOK, LOOK. MY HEAD IS FALLING OFF!" I fell to the floor. Edward dropped down beside me and pulled me close to him. Mmm, he's REALLY warm. That's not good. Oh well.

"James, how long have you been making her dress like this?" I heard Edward shout with a funny tone in his voice. Geez. What was that? First it was on his face and now it's in his voice. Huh. I'm going to find out what that is. What was I wearing again?

"Hey…hey what's that? What… what IS that? What is THAT? WHAT is that? " I mumbled, my eyes getting droopy. I'm tired.

"Um, ever since she got here?" James answered sheepishly.

"JAMES! She came here in fall. It's the middle of winter!" Edward screamed.

"Hey…hey what's that? What… what IS that? What is THAT? WHAT is that? " I questioned, my eyes getting droopy.

"Yeah. So?" James grumbled.

"It's 19°F outside, James!"

"It's probably just a cold…"

Am I shivering? Why am I shivering? That's so weird. This is boring. I'm hungry. It's too hot in there. I want pizza.

"Hey, who wants pizza?" I asked loudly.

Everyone was gathered around me now, looking at me with the same look Edward has on his face.

"Bell. You're sick. You're delusional, you have a low pulse, you're shivering, and you're trying to take your clothes off while mumbling 'it's hot' in a vampires ice cold arms. You can't get pizza." Edward said quietly.

"Bell? That's a good name. I like that name. But no one else can call me that. Only Edward can call me that. I REALLY like that name. Where am I again?" I mumbled.

"Bell. Listen to me. Stop trying to take off your clothes. We're going to a doctor. This is getting scary."

I was trying to take off my clothes? I looked down. My hand was fidgeting with the bra strap. Oh. So I was. It's so dark in here. I think I'm going to take a nap.

"Bell? BELL. Bwell…"

"Should we gwoo…"

"She's losing conshousne…"

"Her heaaweerrtt iis…"

Everyone's voice was foggy, and drifting away from me. I slipped into blackness. Everything was silent.

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~

At the end of this chapter, thing's are said that Bella was too out of it to hear.

"Bell? BELL. Bell please. Can you hear me?"

"Should we go now? The poor thing looks dead."

"She's losing consciousness. This is bad, sir."

"Her heart is so weak. We have to go. NOW."

"I'll go get blankets. This is horrible."

"Can we take her with us to the hospital?"

Can you guess who said what? If you can, and you comment on who's who, I'll have you put in the next chapter and you can work side by side with the INFAMOUS doctor! :D

BTW: I have a poll up for who's worse: Tanya Denali or Mike Newton

TAKE YOUR PICK o.o

That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it.

James: I hate you.

Me: BELLA KILLER.

James: SHE'S NOT DEAD… just unconscious ^.^

Me: *glare* R&R TO SAVE BELLA?


	4. Author's Note, SORRY TT

Heyyyy…. Yeah… I don't think I'm going to continue Save Me From My Hell. I have had a writer's block on this thing for QUITE some time now. I think I'm going to start another story. I need you guys to cast a vote in the reviews about with story you think I should do. Here are your choices, pick wisely ^.^

LONG stories-

Just Love: Abused everywhere she goes, tiny Alice is just about ready to give up hope. When the new kid shows up at school and surprises her everyday, she begins to wonder if she'll find what she truly wants… to be loved. R-M

Fate Always Decides: Edward never had a happy life. His father was always at "work", his mother craved for drugs. His life is turned around after he is tossed onto the streets at the age of 14. What will fate decide to do with him? R-T

Short stories-

Lost and Found: Bella accidentally looses a very embarrassing item at school, and rushes to the lost and found to try and find it. While she shifts through the mess of junk, she learns that her boyfriends seems to have found it… R-M (lemon :3)

Carlisle babysits Renesmee while Edward and Bella are out on their anniversary, and Renesmee decides to ask Grandpa Carlisle a few questions with VERY awkward answers… R-T (sexual references)

1 short story and 1 long story you guys ^.^

I'll post the short story first, of course.

YOU ALL HAVE 1 WEEK TO DECIDE 3

~The Dreaming Allusion~


	5. Results!

Hey, fellow dreamers! The votes have been cast, and my private messages are telling me that the winners are… *cue drum roll*

SHORT STORY: **LOST AND FOUND!**

LONG STORY: **JUST LOVE!**

I suppose I will be posting the new short story Saturday, HOPEFULLY. The long story cannot be predicted :l

THANKS TO ALL MY READERS 3

I again apologize for not posting in a long time. I have excuses though

-Writer's block

-break up

…that's it.

YOU SHALL HEAR OF ME AGAIN…. SATURDAY (hopefully)

GOODBYE! *tosses you all cookies on your way out*


End file.
